Uchiha's Final
by Daine X. Usami
Summary: Sasuke goes out to assassinate Naruto, orders given by Orochimaru. He soon finds out why exactly he must die, but it might just take he's life away. SasuXNaruXKakashi. Please review.


CHAPTER 1

It all happened with the betrayal. It was his decision. Joining Orochimaru was supposed to be the key in order to get ultimate power in order to destroy his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke knew what he had done, what all he sacrificed in order to be able to gain true power, to be able to master the curse mark, and to also gain the trust of one of the three Sanin. _Power…I need to be able to get more power_ Sasuke thought to himself as he was sitting in an empty room with a small scroll. Kabuto came in, and to Sasuke's annoyance. "Go away. Now." Sasuke said threateningly. "What? You don't want to train anymore? You don't want to be able to gain ultimate power anymore?" Kabuto said with a small grin on his face. Sasuke simply just stared at him. "Speechless now, are we?" Kabuto said, walking next to Sasuke. "Get away. No one likes you. You just a lonely soul that lacks hatred. You do not have enough power nor guts to try to even lift a finger towards me." he said, slowly looking towards the floor, dropping the small scroll. Kabuto was walking in what was a semi-circle when Orochimaru finally came in. "Sasuke." Orochimaru said with a weird voice. Sasuke just looked up, meeting his eyes with Orochimaru's. "I need you to go back to Konoha and….deliver something." Orochimaru and Kabuto both formed in a small smile on their face. Slowly getting up, he walked towards Orochimaru, grabbing a small package that he was holding. "I need you to assassinate a jinchuuriki that is located there." Orochimaru said. _So…it's Naruto._ Sasuke thought to himself as he walked out of the room and towards the exit from the bulding.

In the woods, Sasuke was running as fast as he could, to try to be able to make this as quick and effortless as possible, which he knew deep down that that just wasn't possible. About halfway there he saw some smoke rise. _I'm close…..the assassination will be a pain with it being Naruto_ Sasuke thought as he just kept going. One hour. One hour was needed in order to reach the border of Konoha. Sasuke waited in a large tree, for he spotted a couple jonin patrolling the gate. "This shall be interesting." he quietly whispered to himself while quickly approaching a small crack in the wall behind a couple boxes, just out of the jounins' sight. Sasuke waited, then quickly jumped on top of the boxes, then vaulted over the wall. He landed on a rooftop, making sure that he was high enough to be out of anyone's sight. A couple of villagers were right below him, trading what seemed like kunai. _Pathetic _he thought as he watched on of the people walking away. Now was his chance. Making sure no one was around, he jumped down and started chocking the guy. He dragged him towards the side of the building, where the only two things were the inside of the border wall and the building's side. He knocked the guy out and stole his clothes. Sasuke put on a large white coat with a black flame on the back, large jeans and a cap. He looked like someone from modern day. Anyway, he made his way towards the ninja academy, making sure that the guy was well hidden under the building. In hope to find Naruto, he opened the door to the academy, spotting Iruka. "Iruka." Sasuke said, disguising his voice so nobody would notice. Iruka turned around from his paper work "Yes. Can I help you?". "Where is Naruto now" he said in a dry tone. Iruka kind of scratched the back his head "Well know, I think he was helping Kakashi with some training." Iruka said. Sasuke just kept quiet. Turning around for just a second, Iruka looked at his paper work then back at the doorway where Sasuke stood, wanting to ask a question, but realized he wasn't there. _Why would he……never mind_ Iruka just excuse it as just some random traveler that probably heard of Naruto.

It was starting to become nightfall when Sasuke was quitely walking towards a small area near the village. He saw a medium-sized shadow kicking at a tree. "I...won't...give..up." he heard Naruto saying to himself. He walked up to him slowly and started pulling out a kunai, just out of Naruto's sight. "Yo...Naruto." Sasuke said to him. Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at the stranger. He had no idea who this was, or why even he knew his name. "Yeah?" Naruto said nervously. Sasuke took a few more steps towards him "I'm surprised you don't reconize me.". He slowly pulled off the cap he had on, revealing the raven-black, spicky hair. His sharingun was starting to glimmer in the starlight. "Sas...u.ke" were the only things that seemed to mutter out of Naruto's mouth before charging him almost instantly. _Quick and ruthless as usual..still lacks the smarts though_ he thought while dodging Naruto's attacks. He then grabbed Naruto's neck, slamming him up against the tree that Naruto was just kicking. He held the kunai to his throat. "Why..are..you..here?" he managed to ask Sasuke. "An assassination, of course." he said as he formed a wry smile. He threw him towards the ground. Just as he did that, Kakashi jumped in front of Sasuke in attempts to stop whatever attack he was planning next. "So, you finally returned...only to kill Naruto, am I right?" he said while standing in one of his "cool" poses. Sasuke just looked towards the ground before throwing the kunai at Kakashi. Of course, a cheap attack like that would be nothing for a jounin to dodge. As Kakashi leaped backwards, Sasuke ended up behind him, making sure that he had nowhere to go, except fowards. Kakashi quickly started up his Chidori, not really caring if he killed Sasuke or not. However, he was just a bit to late, for Sasuke started up his a second before. He did a direct hit to Kakashi's spine, sending his flying through the air. Naruto slowly gaine balance and attempted to charge Sasuke again. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as he summoned at the most fifety of his clone. Of course, this was nothing compared to Sasuke. He destroyed all but two, the real one and another clone. Naruto already started his Odama Rasengan, which was at the most 5x more powerful than the nine-tailed fox's rasengan.

Sasuke started powering up his chidori more, but this time it was the rasengan that won the duel. He sent Sasuke flying towards a couple trees before landing on top of a small fountain. "So, you want to assassinate me, right?" Naruto yelled abit towards Sasuke, angrily. "Then...COME ON!!!".


End file.
